Hallo Weevil
by Iru-ST
Summary: Eigentlich wollen Jack und Ianto nur ein bisschen Spass haben, aber dann verläuft der Abend etwas anders als geplant.


Ianto klammerte sich an die Verstrebung des Aktenregals und warf vorsichtig einen Blick nach unten. Er schluckte. Sie hingen mindestens fünf Meter über dem Betonboden des Archivs. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn das ganze morsche Regal mit ihnen umstürzte. Jack hingegen hatte anderes im Kopf. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich fest, mit der anderen versuchte er, den Reißverschluss an Iantos Hose zu öffnen. „Verdammt, manchmal wünschte ich, du wärst eine Frau.", brummte er ungeduldig. „So ein Rock hat doch wirklich seine Vorteile."

Ianto wollte gerade entgegen, dass sich wohl keine Frau dieser Welt auf eine solche Klettertour eingelassen hätte, als plötzlich das Licht ausging. Es wurde stockdunkel und ihn überkam sofort ein Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit, was in dieser Höhe nicht gerade angenehm war. Jack, dessen Hand kurz zuvor endlich erfolgreich in Iantos Hose geschlüpft war, fluchte laut. „Was zum Teufel ist jetzt los?" „Wohl ein Stromausfall, Sir.", konstatierte Ianto scheinbar gelassen, jeden Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme unterdrückend. Schließlich arbeitete er bei Torchwood, da kam man schon gelegentlich in gefährliche Situationen. Wobei er sich eigentlich bei seiner Rekrutierung nicht vorgestellt hatte, mal mit nacktem Hintern unter einem umgestürzten Archivregal zu sterben.

Warum hatte er sich nur auf diese Aktion eingelassen? Ausgangspunkt war Punkt 27 ihrer Stoppuhrliste gewesen: in 10 Sekunden ein Regal des Archivs soweit wie möglich erklimmen, ohne dass Sex am Ziel undurchführbar wird. Leider war Ianto ein ziemlich guter Kletterer. Im Nachhinein wünschte er sich, nicht ganz so ehrgeizig gewesen zu sein.

„Also gut, wir brauchen einen Plan.", sagte Jack in das Dunkel hinein. Ianto spürte seinen Atem im Nacken und erschauerte. Wäre die Situation nicht so verfahren gewesen, hätte er sie vielleicht erotisch gefunden. Zumal sich Jack eng an seinen Rücken presste, während seine warme Hand immer noch auf Iantos Bauch lag und dort irgendwie gerade ein Eigenleben entwickelte. „Jack, der Plan...", erinnerte Ianto seinen Chef, sich mühsam ein Stöhnen verkneifend. Jack raunte zurück: „Spielverderber."

Doch dann schien sein Anführerinstinkt über die Hormone zu siegen - er löste sich vorsichtig von dem Waliser und bewegte sich zur Seite. „Ianto, oben bleiben. Ich versuche runterzuklettern und schau mir dann den Sicherungskasten an." Ianto wollte protestieren, aber Jack unterbrach ihn sofort: „Keine Diskussionen jetzt, klar? Ich habe die meiste Erfahrung mit Höhen." Was sich nicht bestreiten ließ, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich jede Nacht auf irgendwelchen Dächern herumtrieb.

Trotzdem schlug Iantos Herz bis zum Hals, während er den Geräuschen lauschte, die Jack beim Klettern machte. Einmal hörte er, wie etwas auf den Boden klatschte, aber es war wohl nur ein Karton mit Akten, wenn er Jacks Fluch richtig verstanden hatte. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als plötzlich ein deutlich lauterer Knall seine Zuversicht zunichte machte. Danach war es totenstill. „Jack?... JACK!" Nichts. Verdammt.

Ein paar Sekunden lang stand er nur stocksteif an das Regal gelehnt und versuchte mit aller Kraft, seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Nachdem das misslungen war, machte er sich trotzdem an den Abstieg. Er konnte schließlich nicht ewig dort oben hängen und Jack allein in seinem Blut liegen lassen. Trotz der Dunkelheit kam er erstaunlich gut vorwärts, offenbar tat das Adrenalin seinen Dienst. Als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sackte er für einen Moment in sich zusammen, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf und tastete nach Jack. Dort lag er, auf dem Rücken und bewegte sich nicht. Offenbar war er noch tot. Widerstrebend ließ Ianto ihn los und stolperte weiter in die grobe Richtung des Sicherungskasten. Oberste Priorität hatte jetzt sein Wunsch, diese gottverdammte Finsternis zu beenden. Als er die Sicherung wieder reingedreht hatte, drehte er sich zu Jack um und erstarrte.

Dass Jack tot war, überraschte ihn nicht, obwohl er sich wohl nie wirklich an den Anblick gewöhnen würde. Aber dieses Mal wusste er nicht, ob er hysterisch lachen oder sich übergeben sollte. Jacks Kopf war bei dem Absturz auf einen Karton mit Büromaterialien geknallt und seine Stirn war nun gespickt mit Kugelschreibern, Scheren und anderen spitzen Kleinteilen, die Ianto aus der Ferne nicht erkennen konnte (und wollte). Er beschloss, die Pizza bei sich zu behalten, da er seine teuren Schuhe von Franelli anhatte, atmete tief durch und ging zurück zu seinem Chef und Liebhaber, der immer noch ohne Bewusstsein am Boden lag. Er hockte sich daneben, zog ihn hoch in seine Arme und wartete ab. Dass Jacks Blut seinen Anzug ruinierte, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Obwohl ihm die Ausreden im Reinigungsshop langsam ausgingen. Wie oft explodierten Entnahmebeutel beim Blutspenden? Wahrscheinlich hielten sie ihn längst für einen Massenmörder.

Nach einer Weile kam Jack wieder zu sich. Er stöhnte. "Wo, was..." Dann schien ihm wieder einzufallen, was passiert war und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Als er Iantos Gesicht auf sich hinabschauen sah, sagte er beruhigt: "Ein Glück, du bist nicht auch noch runtergefallen. Das hätte übel ausgehen können." Er rappelte sich auf und stöhnte wieder vor Schmerz. "Gott, mir platzt gleich der Schädel!" "Kein Wunder.", antwortete Ianto trocken und gestikulierte in Richtung der Büroausstattung in Jacks Stirn. Der fasste sich an den Kopf und hielt verwirrt inne. "Was ist DAS denn? Scheiße."

Ianto nickte. "Und nun? Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?" Jack winkte ab. "Zieh den Mist raus. Und dann erschieß mich, ich habe keine Lust auf eiternde Kopfwunden." "Auf keinen Fall, das kannst du schön selbst machen, und zwar beides!" Bevor sie weiter darüber diskutieren konnten, wie und durch wen Jack als nächstes sterben würde, hörten sie von oben ein lautes Krachen. Es kam aus der Büroetage des Hubs. "Wer zum Teufel ist das?", flüsterte Jack, obwohl sie der große Unbekannte hier wohl kaum hören konnte.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sind Owen und Tosh zurück von der Jagd?"

"Wohl kaum, ich hab das Ortungsgerät manipuliert, so dass sie eine große Runde durch Cardiff drehen und wir mindestens zwei Stunden für uns haben."

"Du hast WAS? Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Jack!"

"Wieso nicht, Tosh ist froh über jede Minute, die sie mit Owen allein verbringen darf. Und bei Owens schlechter Laune tut ihm etwas frische Luft sicher gut." Jack klang kein bisschen schuldbewusst.

"Oh ja, Jack Harkness, der große Menschenfreund, immer auf das Wohl anderer.."

Ein weiteres Krachen unterbrach ihr Geplänkel und ihnen wurde bewusst, dass es wohl besser wäre, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auf leisen Sohlen gingen sie durch das Archiv und dann die Treppe hoch zu den Büros. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörten sie immer wieder ein Klirren und dumpfes Aufschlagen, als würde jemand die ganze Innenausstattung demolieren. Jacks Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Wenn der meine Hand runterschmeisst, ist er tot." Ianto verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatten Equipment im Wert von mehreren hunderttausend Pfund dort oben, aber alles was Jack Sorgen machte, war sein Erinnerungsstück an den Doktor. Was hatte dieser Mann, das er nicht hatte? Natürlich fielen ihm prompt tausend Dinge ein. Aber es ging ums Prinzip.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, wurde ihnen sofort klar, wer den Krach verursacht hatte. "Janet!", riefen Ianto und Jack wie aus einem Mund und die Weevil drehte sich zu ihnen um, als würde sie auf ihren Namen hören. Oder vielleicht stürzte sie sich einfach auf alles, das einen Laut von sich gab. Was deutlich wahrscheinlicher war. Janet hielt eine Schreibtischlampe in der Hand und schwenkte sie hin und her.

"Wie ist sie nur aus ihrer Zelle gekommen?", flüsterte Ianto, als wenn das jetzt noch etwas helfen würde. "Hat vielleicht mit dem Stromausfall zu tun.", antwortete Jack ebenso leise. Sie sahen beide wie paralysiert in die großen Augen des außerirdischen Ungetüms und ihnen war nur allzu bewusst, dass sich sowohl ihre Waffen als auch das Weevil-Spray in Jacks Büro befanden, wo sie das Stoppuhrspiel vor einer Stunde begonnen hatten. Und Janet machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie sie dorthin durchlassen.

"Wir brauchen einen Plan.", sagte Jack und Ianto kämpfte gegen ein Dejavue-Gefühl an. Er hatte keine Lust, als Doppelportion Weevilfutter zu enden (obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Janet an Jacks stiftgespicktem Kopf ihre Freude haben würde). Also entschied er sich dafür, Eigeninitiative zu zeigen. "Ich lenke sie ab und du holst das Spray!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er in Richtung Zahnrad, ohne auf Jacks lautstarken Protest zu achten. Alles entwickelte sich wie geplant, als Janet mit Gebrüll hinter ihm her trampelte. Erst unterwegs bemerkte Ianto, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Wieso war der Ausgang überhaupt offen? In diesem Moment wurde ihm siedend heiß klar, dass der Stromausfall wohl zum Öffnen aller elektronisch verschlossenen Türen geführt hatte. Er musste mal ein ernstes Wort mit der Sicherheitsfirma sprechen, falls er das hier überlebte.

Im Tourismusbüro angekommen, zögerte er einen Moment. Er konnte unmöglich mit Janet im Schlepptau raus auf die Straße rennen. Andererseits hatte er hier keine Chance. Sollte er mit Reisebroschüren nach der Weevil werfen? Und von Jack war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. 'Also gut', dachte Ianto verärgert, während er die Tür aufriss und rausrannte. 'Wenn ich mit ihr ein paar Runden durch den Hafen laufe, wird er ja wohl irgendwann mal das Spray geholt haben. Um die Zeit ist sowieso keiner mehr unterwegs. Und wenn doch, muss ich eben Retcon verteilen.' Er fragte sich flüchtig, wie hoch der Retcon-Spiegel ihrer Nachbarn wohl inzwischen war. Konnte das noch gesund sein?

Viele Gedanken über die Gesundheit anderer konnte sich Ianto jedoch nicht machen, denn Janet holte immer mehr auf, während ihm zunehmend die Puste ausging. Wo zum Henker blieb Jack? Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr und blieb keuchend vor einem Hauseingang stehen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm, eine alte Dame trat heraus und sah ihn lächelnd an. Im selben Moment kam Janet auf sie beide zugestürzt, die Augen vor Wut verdreht, so dass man das Weiße sehen konnte. Der Grund ihrer Wut blieb unklar, aber es musste sich um etwas gravierendes handeln. Ianto warf sich todesmutig vor die Dame und hob seine Fäuste. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er genauso gut mit einer Fliegenklatsche gegen ein Rudel Berglöwen antreten konnte. Aber der Wille zählte.

Janet zerriss mit ihren Pranken den Stoff seines Jacketts und hinterließ blutige Striemen auf seiner Brust. Während Ianto wie wild gegen ihren brettharten Bauch boxte, sah er sein Ende vor sich - von den Zähnen und Krallen eines Aliens zu blutigen Fetzen verarbeitet. Tragisch, aber deutlich besser als mit nacktem Hintern unter einem... im selben Augenblick sackte Janet zusammen und er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er unter ihr begraben wurde. Hinter ihr tauchte Jack auf, mit rotem Gesicht und Weevil-Spray in der Hand. "Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?", schrie er Ianto an. "Wir sind doch hier nicht im Kindergarten, wo jeder machen kann, was er will!"

"Meine Herren", sagte die alte Dame hinter ihnen und die beiden drehten sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie klatschte ein paar Mal in die Hände. "Das war wirklich die beste Vorstellung, die je vor meiner Tür gehalten wurde und ich habe schon einige Jährchen auf dem Buckel, das können Sie mir glauben." Sie musterte wohlwollend den beduselten Weevil, Jack mit seiner Stirn voller Kugelschreiber und Iantos zerfetzten, bluttriefenden Anzug. Dann reichte sie dem verblüfften Jack ein Körbchen voller Süßigkeiten, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und schloss die Tür.

Ianto und Jack standen einen Moment lang einfach nur da und starrten fassungslos auf die geschlossene Tür. Janet wimmerte leise vor sich hin. "Welchen Tag haben wir heute, Ianto?", fragte Jack schließlich. Ianto sah auf seine Digitaluhr. "Den 31. Oktober, Sir." Dann ging auch ihm ein Licht auf. Jack nickte resigniert. "Gut, das erklärt einiges."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Ianto andere Passanten, vor allem kleine Kinder, die ebenfalls in gruseligen Kostümen herumliefen. Nun, bei ihnen waren es Kostüme, bei ihm war es ein zerrissener 250-Pfund-Anzug. Womit sich dann auch das Problem mit der Reinigung geklärt hätte.

Während seine Augen weiter über die Straße schweiften, entdeckte er eine Person, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Das bleiche Gesicht, die verkrusteten Schusswunden... das konnte doch wohl nicht... Jack folgte seinem Blick und fluchte. "Verdammt, ich wusste, dass ich nicht alle Kryokammern wieder geschlossen habe. Aber wie auch, wenn du so eine Kamikazenummer abziehst und ich dich retten muss." Er drückte Ianto das Körbchen mit Süßigkeiten in die Hand und rannte Suzie hinterher.

Iante seufzte, nahm sich ein Bonbon und gab Janet ebenfalls eins, bevor er ihr die Reste seines Jacketts über den Kopf stülpte und sie zurück zum Hub führte.

Er hasste Stromausfälle und er hasste Halloween.


End file.
